De rumores y otros pretextos
by lirionegro-san
Summary: Se escuchaba por aquí y por allá, se preguntaban: ¿Será verdad? No puede ser, sería por Lavi, por Lenalee  cuidado con Komui  por Neah, por el profesor Tyki; o por Alma. Sea como sea, fue sorprendente saber que: Yuu Kanday Allen Walker habian terminado.


Fandom: D gray man.

Advertencia: Yaoi , aclaramos que significa relación chicoxchico, así que adevertidas para aquellas que no les gusta, y también para aquellos que le gustan pues sean bienvenidos.

Rango: M

Parejas: Principal, pues Yuullen. E insinuaciones de otras parejas nada más.

Reseña: Se decía aquí y allá, por los pasillos no se dejaba de escuchar sus nombres; que si seria cierto, que sino. Qué por quién... si por Lavi, o por el profesor Tyki, o por Neah o por Lenalee (cuidado con Komui), o por Alma - en su caso - sea como sea, eso eran, tan sólo rumores. No todos los días se sabe que Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker, finalmente, habían terminado.

Notas: Ok, estoy empezando a creer que soy la chica retraso, y que comienza uno para comenzar otro y no continuar el que ya tenía, ah, pero no, éste tan sólo es one-shot, y como defensa, jurado, me atrevo a alegar que mi situación se llevó a cabo por dos simples razones, que, sin razonar, justo ahora sería muy aburridos para ustedes leer. Perdón la habladuría, no estudio leyes, desconozco la política, y en serio, me desagrada la democracia, aunque nada que ver con éste fic, pero me molestó un poco lo que decían en la t.v de la democracia y todo eso; bueno, dejemoslo ahí, ya no les aburró.

Tan sólo me explico aquí - las demás opiniones me las guardó al final - la razón principal por la que éste fic se hizo, EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE BAKANDA. Siiiii, ésta es la primera vez que se lo celebró. Espero que les gusté - tenía una explicación para mi entusiasmo, pero lo dejamos para el final, de acuerdo - A leer.

(...) los puntos suspensivos son cambios de escena.

* * *

><p>Fue el inicio del verano, cuando, como todos los días, filas de alumnos recorrían los pasillos de Elite Black Order School, atareados con sus propios preocupaciones, en el arduo trabajo del día a día; eran por esos días, en que una mañana despertó, y aún con los ojos cerrados, negándose – por alguna razón que desconocía – a abrirlos, tanteó el lado izquierdo de su cama, buscando un calor que se suponía que debía estar ahí. Pero las cobijas estaban frías, a exceptuar por su propio calor, ese lado de la cama que, se suponía debía estar ocupado por unos cabellos cortos de ese blanquecino al que estaba acostumbrado, aun cuando no había días en que no jodiera al otro por esa razón, donde un cuerpo más pequeño que el de él debía descansar, y al que conocía en cada rincón oculto por las prendas que usaba; ya no estaba, y según se decía, ya no estaría nunca más.<p>

Por esos días, se filtró el rumor:

Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker habían terminado.

**De Rumores y otros pretextos.**

Ya todos lo sabían, no habían rincón en el complejo educativo que no hablaran en voz baja: Oye sabías que…

Johnny Gill era el profesor suplente de Química mientras Reever estaba… bueno, ausente por alguna razón que Yuu Kanda no se molestó en averiguar, o mejor dicho, tomar importancia. El salón se hallaba en completo silencio, mientras Johnny Gill repasaba la lección de ese día, y a continuación llamaba a cada uno para la entrega del reporte. Los cuchicheos nunca faltaban, y Kanda era por completo consciente que el eje principal de ello era él y… Moyashi. Siseó entre dientes, más molesto a cada segundo, la desfachatez era tal, que al menos, se decía, deberían disimular que era de él de quien hablaban, demonios.

Llegó el final de la primera hora, y Yuu sabía que éste no sería sino más el principio de un sin fin de comentarios que, irremediablemente, no menguaban a pesar que los sucesos se habían llevado acabo hace más de dos semanas. Calma, le decía Alma – amigo de la infancia – deja que la llama se extinga, no te molestes en avivarla. Kanda no reprimió el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza: ¿A qué exactamente se refería el pelinegro con ese comentario? Pero como era usual, no hizo alegó de hacer verídicas algunas de esas cuestiones.

El día en que… Moyashi y él terminaron, todo el Colegio entró en conmoción, e indescriptiblemente, Yuu se dio cuenta. No pararon por días en cuestiones, como: no, no puede ser, o los porque habituales, o las estúpidas suposiciones que cabreaban y agotaban el delicado hilo de paciencia que le quedaba a Kanda Yuu; los dejó pasar, pero cuando se filtró el rumor de que podía haber una tercera persona en todo este asunto, el límite, lo sabía muy bien, estaba por romperse.

No se tardaron en llegar las habladurías de la gente, donde no sólo se colaron los dos protagonistas, sino el estúpido conejo, el profesor de literatura, Tyki Mikk – quién se decía tenía cierta predilección por un sujeto de blancos cabellos que él conocía muy bien – hasta la hermana del sub-director, Lenalee Lee, cuya aparición fue muy fugaz, porque el peligro acechaba a la vuelta de la esquina para aquellos que se atrevieran, con esas sucias bocas, a pronunciar tal malditas palabras, Komui se las arreglaba muy bien. Pero llegaron a un punto en que incluso, Alma Karma fue involucrado en todo éste embrollo. Ya no era un triángulo, mucho menos un cuadrado amoroso, y con los días venideros, la sinfonía aleatoria que suponía que era el final de su relación, llegó a tomar todas las formas del juego de geometría que alguna vez entregó cuando era pequeño.

Se agotaba su paciencia.

Alma se mantenía a su lado, deseando brindarle la paz y tranquilidad que el pelilargo necesitaba, y tal vez su compañía lo lograría, pero día con día, Alma notaba que, muy a su pesar, no era él a quién en realidad Yuu necesitaba. Y no era que Kanda fuera un maldito desgraciado – bueno, si un poquitín, tal vez – que no apreciaba la compañía y la lealtad de su amigo, no cuando se daba cuenta – y negaría hasta el final de sus días – que era por estos tiempos en que más necesitaba a alguien, pero orgulloso como sólo él podía ser, nunca lo demostraría; especialmente, como Alma deducía, no era al pelinegro al quién realmente necesitaba.

Aún su cuerpo lo buscaba en las noches, tanteaba dormido ese lado de la cama, para realizar, lo que cuando aún conservaba su presencia a su lado, la acción de tomarlo entre sus brazos, aferrándose a su cintura, en una caricia que sólo se permitía en las sombras de la oscuridad, y estando de pleno inconsciente, o haciéndose el inconsciente. En cualquiera de los casos, todos esos intentos fueron infructíferos, desde el día en que dijeron: se acabó.

Era ese otro punto importante que querían averiguar todos los estudiantes del Elite Black Order School, quienes observaban como hipnotizados cada uno de los movimientos de la comidilla de ese trimestre. Yuu Kanda odiaba ser vigilado por tantos pares de ojos, y se necesitó mucha fuerza de voluntad, y la intervención moral de Lenalee, y la fuerza de Alma y Lavi, para detener al asesino en masa Yuu Kanda. Oh, Dios, sólo esperaba que Brangelina terminaran pronto para que le dejaran en paz, y los estúpidos de sus compañeros sometieran todas su energía mental en ese pareja, y le libraran de su maldita obsesión con sus especulaciones. Pero lamentablemente para él, ese no sucedía, demonios.

Y comenzaron de nuevo, que si Kanda le había cortado, que si Allen había terminado con él, y con eso venía otra vez que si Kanda había dejado a Allen por Alma, o si Allen finalmente había recapacitado y se había entregado a los brazos de cualquier otro que estuviera interesado en el pequeño albino, que, hablemos la neta, podrían tratarlo mucho mejor en un día, que lo que Yuu Kanda lo había tratado en un año de relación. Que sí había sido con Lavi, o con Tyki, o con Lenalee (Shhhh, no le digan a Komui o la que se arma), o incluso ese primo de Allen que vino de Inglaterra y que no se alejaba del pequeño ni a sol ni a sombra.

Y dale la burra al trigo. Como jodían.

Pero eso sí, nadie sabía con exactitud qué es lo que había pasado en realidad, tan sólo los que conocían la verdad no era más que Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker, y esa tercera persona de la que todos especulaban. Pero eso eran tan sólo rumores.

Alma habían intentado una vez sacarle la verdad a su querido amigo, pero se había ganado la pequeña táctica de recibir un empujón y una puerta muy cerca de su cara le dio la respuesta; Lavi ni siquiera lo trató, ya sabía para donde lo enviaría el japonés si tan sólo lo intentaba. Y cuando Lenalee se armó resuelta a averiguarlo, bastó una mirada fría del pelilargo para hacerla retroceder. Fue una sorpresa para todos, que la chica se hubiese amedrentado con la actitud de Kanda cuando muchos sabían que ésta, por muy frío que fuera el mayor, siempre conseguía lo que quería, sin que nadie se lo negara, era su encanto, después de todo. ¿Finalmente Yuu Kanda había traspasado la habilidad de Lenalee Lee a la que nadie se podía resistir?

Sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que muchos pensaban, Lenalee había desistido en su cometido, porque la mirada que recibió de Kanda no era mucho menos que dureza, sino de una profunda tristeza, muy bien oculta bajo esa mascara de hielo. Pero ella lo había visto, y Yuu lo sabía, más ninguno hizo comentario alguno, y los rumores siguieron corriendo.

Estos aumentaron de intensidad, cuando, la tercera semana de arrebato que había comenzado ésta ruptura precipitada, Allen Walker había, finalmente regresado.

Según el consejo estudiantil, que también andaba por esos bissness (ya saben: Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker terminaron por "A" o "B" razón), Allen se había ausentado ni más ni menos que por problemas familiares, una excusa perfecta, porque nadie se negó a no creer esa realidad cuando todo el mundo ya conocía al dueño de la tutorial de Allen Walker: Cross Marian. Las mujeres se derriten: Aaaaah….

Ese día Yuu Kanda lo vio caminar todo campante por los pasillos del tercer piso, a su lado, el "bendito" primo que no se le despegaba al igual que lo haría una sanguijuela, o Lavi, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, éste tal Neah, tenía otros sentimientos ocultos que en el ojiverde tan sólo se planteaba como joderle la vida a Yuu Kanda; pero por supuesto, entre lo que hacía Lavi y Neah, había cierta similitud, y eso Yuu lo sabía, los dos le jodían con sus actitudes, pero ese… maldito energúmeno también quería joderse al Moyashi, de una manera muy diferente al que a Kanda le gustaría admitir – pero que ya sabía –, a tal uso de la palabra: "joder".

Se creyó por un segundo, que una reconciliación no tardaría en llegar, porque, aunque ambos lo negaran, ya era de conocimiento público que ambos se necesitaban; como en las ciencias, donde los polos opuestos se atraen… y aun cuando eran tan diferentes, así como el Ying y el Yang, eran tan similares, como le había dicho una vez su hermanastro Marie al Moyashi, él también se enteró.

- No soy tan patético como tú.

Puede que eso hubiese molestado a un principio al albino, pero no era algo que unas cuantas palabras o roces no podrían arreglar, claro que, el final de todos modos se había llevado acabo.

Los pasillos se llenaron de habladurías una vez más, y la maldita separación de Brangelina que no llegaba; aumentaban sus ansías de destruir y que el silencio reinara, especialmente desde que se le había vuelto imposible conciliar el sueño; de cómo Allen y él seguían como si nada, de como él – ahora con el Moyashi devuelta – se la pasaba más tiempo con Alma, disque dándole celos, muy lejos de la verdad, si le preguntaban. Oh, por supuesto, de cómo el profesor Tyki Mikk eludía cualquier asumo de vergüenza y se la pasaba llamando la atención de Allen a cada momento, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para nuestro joven samurái, que dejó a muchos heridos e incontables ausentes en el Club de Kendo desde que, cuenta las malas lenguas, vio como el profesor Tyki pasó su brazo por la cintura de Allen mientras lo conducía al salón de música.

De lo que ahí pudo haber pasado, tan sólo lo saben esas cuatros paredes, e involucrados, pero las ideas no tardaron en llegar; sin tan sólo las respuestas al problema del calentamiento global o las curas a las enfermedades incurables llegaran tan rápido como los chismes del día (Allen está saliendo con un profesor), estaríamos salvados, pero eso eran tan solo divergencias. Yuu no especulaba, y Allen no opinaba, es más, según se había enterado, hubo, en muchas ocasiones, intervenciones por parte de sus… "amigos" para sonsacarle la verdad al peliblanco, pero Kanda Yuu suponía que no habían dado con nada, porque los rumores seguían, y se incrementaban en magnitud, llegando hasta suponer que, en algún momento de su viaje, Allen Walker había contraído nupcias para pagar las deudas de su maestro con alguna viuda millonaria; y no es como si Cross Marian no lo hubiese intentado antes.

Aunque eso ya era ir muy lejos…tal vez. Gruñido.

- No, no me he casado – fue lo único que obtuvieron de sus labios, y una sonrisa divertida que a nadie convención, pero que ni uno discriminó.

Fue legítimo para todos, Allen Walker estaba sufriendo, nada más ni nada menos que por Yuu Kanda.

Y aunque la noticia no le desagrado en lo absoluto a Yuu, la distancia seguía, si se encontraban en los pasillos, era como si no te he visto, aunque si lo hacían, pero sólo cuando el otro no miraba ni se enteraba; o en la cafetería, a la cual Yuu Kanda dejó de asistir, gracias a la conglomeración de personas ahí reunidas, quebrantando su paz con sus chillidos absurdos que venía aguantando todo este tiempo; el pelilargo se contentó con la comida que el viejo que lo había adoptado, le alistaba como almuerzo, y se esfumaba a la azotea, a respirar aire fresco, y a meditar, lo que tanto le gustaba. Podría suponerse como acto de cobardía, pero Yuu no era cobarde.

Con los días, Alma se le unió, y Allen fue el primero en saberlo, más no dijo nada al respecto, y llegado el momento en que el complejo enteró lo supo, se hizo el desentendido.

No quedaba nada más que decir… ellos dos no volverían.

…

El desgraciado día que Yuu Kanda conoció a Allen Moyashi Walker – Moyashi no era su segundo nombre ¿eh? –, él ya tenía "amigos" de los cuales deshacerse. Y ahora se le sumaba un frijol con patas, con encantadora sonrisa, modales de caballero en armadura brillante, voz empalagosa, y con un maldito complejo de mártir para acabarla de regar; sí que estaba perdido. Se dijo odiarlo desde el primer momento que le escuchó esa odiosa voz. A diferencia del resto de la tropa, que se embobaron con Moyashi Walker.

Allen no se llevó el premio a Miss Simpatía de su parte, y estaba seguro que Walker sentía lo mismo que él hacia su persona, repugnancia. Se detestaban, no había días en que no pelearan hasta amenazarse con los puños, o ir directo a ellos. Se la pasaban discutiendo – sólo en ese momento Moyashi no era amable, y era tan maldito como él –, y aunque lo negará, se divertía. Era una relación de odio-odio de la más infantil a la más peligrosa, porque, de las niñerías, se pasaban a cosas serías. Como por ejemplo, el día que Allen fue besado con la guardia baja por esa escuincle llamada Road, que declaraba su amor a viento y marea por el peliblanco, y que Kanda, aun queriendo parecer divertido, pero con un nudo, que no sabía reconocer, en la garganta, y un mal sabor de boca , se aleñó contra el pequeño, difuminando lo patético que había sido, y que debería mejor sus expectativas, que si lo único que podía conseguir era una chicuela que parecía salida de Kinder Garden, estaba muy lejos de tener otras posibilidades.

Allen no tardó en alegar algo como – lo único que Kanda puede recordar ahora – que el moreno no sabía amar; recibiendo como respuesta – ante la posibilidad en la mente de Yuu de que Moyashi realmente estuviese interesado en la mocosa – de parte del japonés, que nadie sería capaz de amar a alguien como él, que parecía sacado de un circo de fenómenos ambulantes. No vio venir ese golpe, ni el que siguió a ese, pero si los devolvió con la misma intensidad y potencia, hasta que la pelea se intensifico, y sólo quedaron rasgones de lo que alguna vez fue su ropa. Lo último que vio antes de que los separan, fueron los ojos de Allen mirándolo con dolor y tristeza, unidos, y no necesariamente por los golpes; pero el Moyashi apartó la mirada. Fueron semanas sin hablarse, y ninguno de sus amigos los alentaron a reconciliarse. Aunque no tardaron en llegar los sermones ante ese acto de trogloditas.

Cuando los días siguieron pasando, y la separación entre ellos se hizo incomoda, llegaron a pensar que deberían hacer algo al respecto, planearon así: Lenalee iría con Allen, y Alma, el único – a excepción de Lenalee – que no corría el riesgo de ser eliminado por Mugen (un regalo de cumpleaños de hace tiempo por parte de los padres biológicos del japonés), iría con Yuu. Pero se les adelantaron.

Kanda, el mismo día en que los tres mequetrefes planeaban en algún rincón del patio trasero su siguiente movimiento, se encontró con el Moyashi en el pasillo del primer piso, con la cabeza oculta en su casillero; un pequeño ruido alertó al menor que realmente no estaba solo, aun cuando se suponía que los pasillos del primer piso debían estar solitarios. Pero se encontró con la mirada de Kanda fija en él. El pelilargo siguió mirándolo, sin decir nada, y sin hacer asomó que en cualquier momento se largaría. Ni uno ni otro esperaban algo del contrario, pero ambos deseaban que todo éste asunto terminara, por sus propias razones, que no viene al caso mencionarlas, no cuando la cosa saldría por si sola en cualquier segundo. Sólo se necesitaba un pequeño empujoncito, uno que, sin querer, había dado Road Kamelot en el momento en que posó sus labios en los de Allen Walker, alias Moyashi.

Cuando el albino esquivó su mirada platinada de la del japonés, fue el "hasta aquí" para Yuu, y en unos pasos que no fueron calculados, y que ninguno de los dos vio venir, Kanda Yuu se acercó a Allen Walker, lo sujeto de la cintura, y estrelló sus labios con los del menor. La sorpresa fue pintada en su rostro, pero ésta se olvidó al instante en que correspondió el beso. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, y sucumbiendo en sus pasiones desenfrenadas. Acorralados en los casilleros del primer piso, Yuu y Allen se entregaron a sus sentimientos.

Todo éste tiempo sin el otro, se les hizo eterno, pero ahora, Oh, Dios mío, estaban mejor que nunca.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula, cuando días después – ya se sabía que se habían reconciliado pero nadie sabía cómo – los tres mosqueteros que no lograron salvar el día con su plan de tres sencillos pasos, se encontraron con la escena que a los tres los dejó con cara como de pez bajo el mar. Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker besándose en el salón de música – lo habían estado buscando, y éste era el lugar más obvio para buscar –, a medio vestir, con las manos de Kanda sobre su cuerpo, una de ellas jugando con la hebilla de su cinturón, y el albino, acariciando bajo la camisa al mayor, todo en una posición sobre el banquillo del piano, que no había sido hecho para ello.

Ése día, a los tres se le rompió (un poquito) el corazón.

Puede que los rumores tuvieran su fundamento, puede que en algún momento Lavi y Lenalee fueron conquistados por la hermosa sonrisa de Allen Walker – qué ese viene siendo cuento viejo, porque terminaron saliendo juntos un año después (a escondidas de Komui, por supuesto) cuando se creyó superado su deslumbramiento por el menor (claro que nadie sabía que andaban, como podrán saber, los rumores vuelan en ese colegio y no se podían arriesgar a ser descubiertos) –, y más que todo, la benevolencia de Alma Karma por Yuu.

Había sido su amigo desde siempre, hasta hubo pasado por su mente, la idea de que tal vez, ser amigos, no era suficiente, pero era obvio de que le n ganado la partida, antes de que él hubiese barajado sus cartas. Y aunque se sintió feliz, una parte de si, se destruía día con día, al ver con sus propios ojos como la relación entre esos dos se fomentaba.

Tan sólo esperaba no perder su amistad, o no lo soportaría. Pero jamás odio a Allen Walker, no podía, no cuando hacia tan feliz a su más querido amigo. Y de paso, porque también le caí bien.

Así, de esa forma, se quedó concluido que Allen era de Yuu, y que siempre estarían juntos, aunque nunca se lo dijeron al otro.

Oh… suposiciones.

…

Cuando el día amaneció con un brillante sol, las aves cantando y la gente marchando, Kanda Yuu sabía que éste – y los que seguían – no serían unos buenos días; nuevamente se había desesperado en busca de ese calor que tanto necesitaba desde el primer momento en que lo hizo suyo, en que lo marcó para siempre – figurada y literalmente – y escribió en su cuerpo su nombre; más eso quedó atrás, y él, como el fantasma de la ópera, se ocultaba en las tinieblas, mientras operaba desde lejos, cualquier movimiento de aquel que fue **su** Moyashi, pero que ahora era Moyashi, a secas.

Cuando bajó, y la sonrisa del viejo ese le recibió, sabía que su maldito día sería peor.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu-kun – sonrisa empalagosa, no debió levantarse esa mañana.

Todo el mundo sabía que día era hoy, como no saberlo. Lunes 6 de Junio, cumpleaños de Yuu Kanda, y joder, que si lo sabía cierto peliblanco, el cual, parado en la entrada, justo enfrente de su casillero, el primer piso; vigilaba a las personas que entraban y salían del lugar, queriendo pasar desapercibido, y no notarse desesperado, como en realidad se sentía todas las noches, al no sentir aquel cuerpo al que se había acostumbrado, tomándole, afianzándose a su espalda, piel contra piel; sin el cual, no podía descansar a gusto.

- Allen-kun… ¿vienes? – los tres le sonreían, y pensó por un momento en seguirles, aunque sabía que cierto pelinegro no lo haría porque de seguro estaría ahí varado, hasta que la persona a la que él también había querido ver, llegara. Y Dios, cómo le necesitaba.

Alma el mejor amigo de Kanda, y su eterno enamorado. Él lo sabía, no estaba seguro si Kanda lo sabía – tal vez ahora sí, le recalcó su mente – pero sí, él lo sabía. Y si pensaba en todos los rumores, a los cuales él no había querido prestar atención, pero era más que inevitable, le hacían dudar de esa manera, le hacían pensar que ese frío-cálido ya no le haría compañía en la cama.

Justo en el momento en que se disponía a seguir con sus pasos a los que, le esperaban, una presencia tras su espalda le congeló en su sitio. Las sonrisas en sus amigos – una enorme por parte de Alma – y las griterías de: **_¡Yuu…/Kanda…/Yuu-chan…! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_** Se escucharon. Para Allen no fue necesario escuchar el chasquido entre dientes por parte del otro sujeto para adivinar quién era. Su cuerpo ya lo sabía, pero en ningún momento lo miró.

Sin darse cuenta, Kanda ya había sido arrastrado por Alma, que de seguro lo llevaba a su salón, y no se tardaron en seguirle Lenalee y Lavi, quienes pensaban que Allen los seguía, pero éste (terminaron por darse cuenta) no estaba. Muy tarde lo notaron todos, pero no así cierto japonés que, de refilón, siguió la espalda del joven Allen Walker hasta que se perdió de su vista por entre el alumnado, no sin antes sonreírle, de esa manera frívola que tanto le irritaba, y susurrarle al aire palabras que nadie hubiese podido escuchar, a menos que no fueras Kanda Yuu, quién obviamente podía leer los labios de las personas, o mejor dicho, especialmente esos labios: Feliz cumpleaños, Yuu.

Ni tanto…

…

Volvieron a sentarse en la misma mesa del comedor, todos juntos, y la otra bola de perdedores que conformaban su grupo, a quienes ni se molestaba en prestar atención, ocupando su tiempo en observar al Moyashi riendo junto a ese rubio atolondrado, y su…"primo" – nuevamente ahí estaba como lapa –, todo eso, sin que nadie lo descubriera mucho menos el frijol. Muy tarde, Kanda.

Era una ocasión especial, por ello estaban todos juntos, a pesar de la visible tensión en el ambiente, que más de alguno intentaba desquebrajar hablando sobre otros temas, más sus intentos se arruinaban, y definitivamente, no servían. Cuando la hora del almuerzo terminó, todos regresaron a sus salones, un poco desanimados, pero no desesperanzados.

Y tenían sus razones, Lavi no tardó en regar el rumor – entre ellos – que había visto con su lindo ojito, como Yuu-chan cogía de la mano a Allen por un microsegundo y luego se alejaba, siendo el Moyashi-chan el último en salir con un pequeño sonrojo y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Cuando el rumor – hecho contundente y verídico – llegó a los oídos de Alma, no pudo estar más que feliz, porque al final, Yuu había elegido lo que quería, y lo que le hacía feliz.

Y así como Lavi y Lenalee, tal vez él, algún día, tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz, por completo…

…

...

Así como en la serie televisiva que Lenalee veía todos los domingos por las noches: Gossip Girl, el rumor de que Yuu Kanda y Allen Walker habían regresado, no tardó en regarse en el campo estudiantil; así de rápido como lo hacía la misteriosa chica que divulgaba los últimos chismes de la alta sociedad en la Cosmopolitan Nueva York.

A diferencia, de que ésta era la noticia que habían estado esperando por más de un mes, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Kanda, pero éste, jamás lo admitiría.

Aunque, aun se guardaba la curiosidad del porqué habían terminado en primer lugar… ¿Tu qué crees, Gossip Girl?

…

...

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- Sólo será por unas semanas, BaKanda, no por el resto de mi vida…

- Jódete, Moyashi. ¿Qué ése maldito te da órdenes?

- ¿Y tú lo haces?

- No irás…

- No me puedes decir que no hacer o que hacer, Kanda.

- Me vale una mierda lo que creas, no te largas.

- Iré.

- No.

- Maldición, Yuu.

- ¡No me llames por mi nombre!

- … Bien, ya no lo haré…

- … Ya no lo hagas.

- Excelente…

- Perfecto…

- ¡Vete al infierno…Kanda!

- Maldito mocoso…

…

...

- Un maldito posesivo, eso es lo que eres… - susurró ese día, antes de darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Siendo al instante acorralado entre la pared y ese cuerpo que era mayor que el suyo.

- Ya no te irás… - fue una orden, más que una petición patética, y sonrió entre el beso furioso y cargado de pasión que su maldito BaKanda le otorgaba.

- No… Ya no,,,

La ropa empezó a desaparecer…

…

...

La luna iluminaba la extensa oscuridad, y entre las cortinas, unos rayos de luz blanca se filtraban en la habitación.

Su sueño nunca era pesado, podía despertarse ante el menor ruido, y en medio de su tranquila quimera – una que no había tenido en más de un mes y medio – tanteó el lado izquierdo de su cama, en busca de un calor familiar para él, pero a diferencia de otras veces, lo encontró con rapidez. La tersa piel de su cintura se sentía muy bien a su tacto, y con una media sonrisa imperceptible tras los rayos de luz blanca, afianzó su agarre. Abrazando ese cuerpo al suyo, piel contra piel, calor con calor; justo segundos después, sus dos manos entrelazadas, aun abrazados así, espalda contra pecho, su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Y una estúpida sonrisa pintada en su rostro… sólo que esto, nadie más lo sabría.

* * *

><p>Notas finales: Yeah, me encanta celebrar el cumpleaños de mis personaje favoritos, con algún one-shot, o el comienzo de un fic, normalmente lo hacía con Naruto, pero, me dije porque no también con D gray man.<p>

Fácilmente esto comenzó ayer, navegando por internet, cuando finalmente pude hacerlo, y en ese bissness estaba, cuando, me invitaron a un grupo de D gray man, ahí, para no hacer la historia muy larga, me encontré con el perfomance de los personajes, en un principio no puse atención en los cumpleaños, tan sólo veía las alturas de cada uno, y cuando le dije a mi hermana sobre ello, y salió el tema de Kanda y su cumple - ella adora a Kanda - me di cuenta, Crack, hoy es 5, y mañana es 6. No tengo compu, ya no más, en mi casa, había tomado ehr, prestada la de mi primo, pero no podía irme a escribir un fic así como así, cuando:

1 - no sabía que escribir;

2 - no me iba a pasar de la raya con mi atrevimiento; te dan la mano y tu coges el codo.

En fin, para mi salvación, mi tía estaba por ahí, y había traido su lapto, así que cuando anocheció, y todos se fueron a dormir, como Tom cruise, en misión imposible... la que sigue de la que sigue... agarré la lapto y me dispuse a trabajar. No sabía que escribir, tan sólo tenía una idea: que Kanda y Allen hubiesen terminado, en ese momento, ni yo misma sabía el motivo, así que me puse a divagar; lo que quería era un fic dramático, donde BaKanda hubiese sufrido un poquito - soy mala lo sé, y es su cumpleaños - ; pero al final me salió esto. Ni idea como, la imaginación voló y se me salió de las manos, así que, como bien diría por ahí: Que así sea, y asi fue.

Espero que haya valido la pena desvelarme hasta las dos de la mañana, en ese momento mi mente andaba volando, y ni idea de lo que escribía, pero quería terminarlo, porque tengo ese costumbre, si el cumpleaños se acerca, pum, piensa Lirio, que se te ocurre, éste me tomó desprevenida, porque se me olvidó; aún así, lo hice. Además, no son los cumpleaños los únicos que celebro, en Naruto tenemos otra celebración, llamada el día internacional del Sasunaru, que es una combinación de ambos cumpleaños de los personajes:

Si Sasuke cumple el 23 de julio, y Naruto, el 10 de octubre. Una combinación de ellos dos sería: 23 de octubre, día del sasunaru. Ingenioso? hahahahahahahaha, me preguntaba, hay algo igual para el Yullen, porque eso sería tan genial, pero no, ya no divagó más. Ya les debo muchos fic - en realidad sólo dos - así que me despido, y gracias por leer esta tontería que se me salió de las manos, y ni idea sin tiene sentido.

Una ultima curiosidad, estaba leyendo _de amor y otros demonios_, antes de comenzar, obra de gabriel garcía marquez, que nada que ver con esto, pero sólo tomé la forma gramatical del titulo, me gustó, espero que a ustedes también. DEJAD REVIEWS SI ASÍ LO DESEAN.

Ciao


End file.
